


Wunschdenken

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [79]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Episode: Schwanensee, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So haben sie nicht gewettet.</i>
</p><p>Eine Liebesgeschichte in losen Szenen.</p><p>> In meinem LJ gibt es nur die <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/148121.html">nicht jugendfreie Version (friends-locked)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wunschdenken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kleine Wette gefällig? (Gif)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181900) by boernepedia. 



> Rating: P 12 / P 16  
> Genre: Slash, First Time  
> Bingo: drei Wünsche frei  
> Handlung: Eine Liebesgeschichte in losen Szenen. Bezug zu „Erkläre Chimäre“ und zu „Schwanensee“.  
> Länge: ~ 1.500 (jugendfreie Version) / ~ 2.500 ([nicht jugendfreie Version (friends-locked)](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/148121.html))  
> Warnung: minor character death (nur implizit)  
> A/N: Für entjej! Ich hab‘ ewig keine Sexszene mehr geschrieben und mein Bestes gegeben ;) Ich weiß nicht, ob Du Dich noch erinnerst, was Du Dir mal gewünscht hast … aber ich hab’s versucht.

 

***

„Wollen wir wetten?“ sagt Boerne, und „Wer gewinnt, hat drei Wünsche frei.“

Thiel schnaubt. Sie sind beide schon nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und Boerne ist in dieser albernen Stimmung, bei der er nie so genau weiß, wie er das einordnen soll. Aber auf jeden Fall glaubt er nicht, daß Kullmann die tote Frau übersehen haben kann, die kaum anderthalb Meter unter ihm am Boden des Schwimmbeckens gelegen hat. Autismus hin, Autismus her.

Außerdem ist er gespannt, wie Boerne das beweisen will.

 

***

O.K., das ist jetzt schon ein bißchen unheimlich. Ungläubig sieht er zu, wie Kullmann seine Bahnen zieht, ohne Boerne am Boden des Schwimmbeckens zu sehen. _Er_ kann Boerne sehen, und das vom Rand aus! Aber Kullmann ist so konzentriert auf das, was er tut, daß er gar nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen scheint. Nicht einmal Thiel, der sich lautstark hinter seinem Rücken räuspert, als Kullmann wieder aus dem Wasser ist und sich abtrocknet.

Boerne sieht zu gleichen Teilen naß und triumphierend aus. Das macht etwas mit ihm, was er nicht so genau einordnen kann – bis Boerne sagt „Damit habe ich drei Wünsche frei!“ und er ihm den Vogel zeigt. So haben sie nicht gewettet.

 

***

Der Fall Mona Lux ist schon einige Zeit aufgeklärt, als Boerne eines Abends bei ihm klingelt. Nichts ungewöhnliches, und auch daran, daß er Boerne immer wieder hereinläßt in seinen Feierabend, hat er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt.

„Wollen Sie was essen?“ fragt er über die Schulter hinweg, ohne den anderen richtig anzusehen, und geht zurück Richtung Küche, weil er gerade dabei war, etwas zum Abendessen zusammenzusuchen. Erst als Boerne nicht antwortet, dreht er sich wieder um. Irgendwas ist anders, das merkt er in dem Moment, als er den anderen richtig anschaut. Aber bevor er fragen kann was los ist, sagt Boerne „Ich möchte den ersten Wunsch einlösen“, und er runzelt die Stirn, weil, wirklich, den Unsinn hatten sie doch geklärt? Er gibt Boerne doch keine Freikarte, was auch immer von ihm zu verlangen – viel zu gefährlich. Er will sich gar nicht vorstellen, was dem anderen dazu alles einfallen könnte. Aber in dem Moment, als er den Mund öffnen will um Boerne zu sagen, daß er sich seine drei Wünsche sonstwohin stecken kann, sagt Boerne „Eine Umarmung.“

Einen Moment starren sie sich nur an, Boernes Gesicht ausdruckslos, Thiel erschrocken. Obwohl das ja eigentlich harmlos genug ist. Nichts Illegales, nicht Gefährliches, nichts Peinliches. Und dann wird ihm klar, daß irgendwas passiert sein muß – Frau Haller? Wer sonst? – und er macht einen Schritt näher und zieht Boerne an sich. Erst wissen sie beide nicht so richtig, was wohin soll und Boerne ist größer als er und steif wie ein Brett. Bis er sich endlich entspannt und das so wird, wie Thiel Umarmungen in Erinnerung hat. Warm und weich. Er erschrickt, als ihm bewußt wird, wie lange es her ist, daß er einem anderen Menschen so nah war. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er sich soweit gefangen hat, daß er fragen kann, was passiert ist. Und Boerne flüstert gegen sein T-Shirt, daß sein Onkel gestorben ist.

 

***

Gustav ist bei einem Tauchunfall ums Leben gekommen. Der Krebs hat ihn nicht mehr gekriegt, und irgendwie ist Thiel sich ziemlich sicher, daß Gustav das so lieber war. Mitten im Abenteuer, statt in irgendeinem Krankenhausbett. Anfangs ist es ihm ja schwergefallen, eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen Boerne und seinem Onkel zu sehen – aber im Nachhinein denkt er sich, daß die beiden vielleicht doch das ein oder andere gemeinsam hatten. Was Abenteuerlust und Risikofreude angeht auf jeden Fall. Daß Gustavs Tod Boerne so mitgenommen hat, hat ihn trotzdem gewundert. Zuerst. Aber ihm ist der alte Knabe auch ans Herz gewachsen in den paar Tagen, die er in Münster war, und trotz der Scharade, die sie für ihn aufgeführt haben. Die Gustav, da ist er sich fast sicher, ziemlich schnell durchschaut hat. Es ist ja auch ziemlich schwer zu glauben, daß Boerne und er … also, daß Boerne ausgerechnet mit jemandem wie ihm … Er unterbricht sich selbst. Als ob er nicht gut genug für Boerne wäre, soweit kommt’s noch! Und dann wird ihm bewußt, was er da gerade denkt, und er läßt beinahe die Wasserflasche fallen, die er gerade aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hat. Diese ganze Sache hat ihn schon ganz konfus gemacht. Jetzt hat er mal ein paar Tage Ruhe, weil Boerne zur Beerdigung geflogen ist, und was macht er – zerbricht sich den Kopf über Boerne.

Er macht den Fernseher zum Abendessen an, aber als er später am Abend ins Bett geht, kann er nicht sagen, was er gesehen hat. Die Wohnung kommt ihm so leer und still vor, dabei ist doch alles wie immer. Nur Boerne fehlt. Er starrt im Dunkeln an die Decke. Wann ist das passiert? Seit wann vermißt er Boerne? Und warum, warum von allen Menschen ausgerechnet Boerne?

 

***

Als Boerne drei Tage später wieder da ist und über Jetlag klagt und daß er sich im Flugzeug einen steifen Nacken geholt hat und dabei Thiels Erdnüsse aufißt und Thiels Bier leer trinkt, bezweifelt er wieder, daß ihm der andere je gefehlt hat. Auch wenn sein Herz vorhin noch einen Sprung gemacht hat, als es an seiner Tür geklingelt hat. Und obwohl er sich ganz seltsam gefühlt hat, als Boerne dastand, mit Mantel und Koffer. So flau im Magen irgendwie. Vielleicht das Essen heute in der Kantine? Jetzt brummt ihm jedenfalls der Schädel, weil Boerne so viel geredet hat.

„Das wäre eigentlich eine gute Gelegenheit, meinen zweiten Wunsch einzulösen“, sagt Boerne und er schreckt aus seinen Gedanken. Der andere blinzelt ihn fröhlich an und hat diesen Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer hat, wenn er so ein bißchen überdreht ist. Oder betrunken. Oder beides.

„Was?“

Boerne wendet ihm auf dem Sofa den Rücken zu und verzieht das Gesicht, als er versucht den Kopf zu drehen, um ihn über die Schulter anzusehen. „Könnten Sie wohl mal …?“

Thiel schüttelt den Kopf, aber das kann Boerne schon nicht mehr sehen. „Ihnen ist schon klar, daß ich überhaupt nicht ja gesagt hab zu der Wette, oder?“

„Jetzt haben Sie sich nicht so …“

Thiel seufzt. Aber gut, vielleicht hat er selbst auch ein oder zwei Bier getrunken, und vielleicht weiß er, wie unangenehm so ein steifer Nacken ist. Und vielleicht ist das ja auch gar keine so große Sache und nichts, über das man lange reden müßte. Und außerdem ist Boerne endlich still, während er zwei Daumen in harte Muskeln drückt und sich in seinem Kopf die Dinge wieder an die richtige Stelle sortieren, während die Haut unter seinen Fingern immer wärmer wird und die Muskeln immer lockerer und Boernes Atem immer ruhiger, bis da fast ein Seufzen mitschwingt bei jedem Ausatmen.

„Danke“, sagt Boerne, als er aufhört. Und er läßt seine Hände noch einen Moment auf Boernes Schultern liegen und spürt die Wärme zwischen ihnen beiden.

 

***

Er muß zugeben, daß es ihn nicht besonders überrascht, als Boerne die dritte Wunschkarte zieht. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er schon seit einigen Tagen darauf gewartet. Aber andererseits hatten sie viel zu tun und kaum Zeit, und es ist seit Tagen das erste Mal, das Boerne abends bei ihm vorbeigekommen ist. Er ist müde und still, aber das macht nichts – sie essen, und sehen fern, und Thiel selbst ist genausowenig zum Reden aufgelegt und findet das gerade alles gut, so wie es ist. Und dann sieht Boerne ihn aus müden Augen an und fragt, ob er sich wünschen kann sich auf Thiels Sofa ausstrecken zu dürfen und vorm Fernseher einzuschlafen. Er sagt nicht, daß zu dem Wunsch gehört, daß Thiel auch auf dem Sofa ist, aber das ist auch nicht nötig. Thiel nickt, und wenige Minuten später liegt Boernes Kopf in seinem Schoß. Der Film läuft unbeachtet weiter, während er seine Hand auf Boernes Schulter legt und darüber nachdenkt, was es bedeutet, daß Boernes Wünsche alle damit zu tun haben, von ihm berührt zu werden. Über die andere Seite will er lieber gar nicht erst nachdenken. Also was es bedeutet, daß er dieses Wunschspiel mitgemacht hat. Oder was es bedeutet, daß ihm das gar nicht schwer fällt. Weil Boernes Wünsche in eins mit seinen Wünschen fallen. Aber wie es so ist, wenn man erst einmal anfängt zu denken, läuft auch dieser Gedanke bis zu seinem Ende. Und das Ende überrascht ihn weit weniger, als er erwartet hätte.

Er trifft eine Entscheidung, als er an dem Punkt angekommen ist. Irgendwann wird es albern, sich etwas vorzumachen. Er hofft nur, daß Boerne mittlerweile am gleichen Punkt angekommen ist.

Er streicht von Boernes Schulter nach oben, berührt den Nacken, den er vor einigen Tagen massiert hat, und läßt seine Finger in die Haare an Boernes Schläfe gleiten. „Ich leg‘ noch einen Bonuswunsch obendrauf.“ Thiel spürt, wie sein Herz schlägt und wie Boerne unter seiner Hand ganz still wird. „Aber der muß sofort eingelöst werden.“

Und dann sagt Boerne: „Was wünschst du dir denn, was ich mir wünschen soll?“, der Mistkerl, und der Ball liegt wieder bei ihm. Aber eigentlich ist das jetzt auch egal. Wer von ihnen beiden das jetzt sagt.

„Bleib‘ über Nacht.“

 

* Fin *


End file.
